1. Field
The present disclosure relates to Internet verticals. In particular, it relates to systems and methods of providing profiling a searching based on one or more Internet verticals.
2. General Background
Internet searching has become a pervasive user activity. In order to provide a better Internet search experience, search engines attempt to personalize searching so that search results are more relevant to the user. Thus, search results can be personalized using user online behavior and preferences. User behavior can be established by tracking user activities online, storing user preferences, etc. In addition, activities for a specific service or vertical can be tracked differently than activities tracked for another service or vertical. Internet verticals generally refer to specialized services such as job listings and recruiting, automobile commerce, real estate, personal dating services, etc.